home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Barbara Stewart
Barbara Stewart (previously Fisher) was a character in Home And Away who first appeared in June 1988 (Episode 98) and appeared sporadically during the next year, with return appearances in 1996 and 2005. She was the former wife of Donald Fisher and sister of Alf Stewart. Barbara was played by Barbara Stephens in 1988, 1989 and 2005, by Rona MacLeod in 1996 and by Ann Fay in a flashback to 1970. Biography Backstory Barbara Stewart was born in about 1946 in Summer Bay to Gordon and Sarah Jane Stewart. She went to Sydney to go to uni and whilst there she met Donald Fisher in about 1965. Donald and Barbara married in 1969. They had 2 children, Alan in 1970 and Rebecca in 1973. In 1982 the family relocated to Summer Bay and Don began teaching at Summer Bay High School. In 1984, Don and Barbara separated and she moved away, taking Alan and Rebecca with her. 1988, 1989, 1996, 2005 In 1988 Barbara turned up in Summer Bay. She took up a temporary post as teacher at Summer Bay High School much to the dislike of Donald, and much to the laughter of several students, knowing it was their principal's ex wife. She supported her son Alan during his brian aneurysm. Barbara returned to the city after Alan's funeral. In 1989, Barbara was seen when Bobby Simpson visited her in the city whilst trying to find her biological mother. In 1996 Barbara returned. She had a darker side and tried to kill Donald. In 2005 Babs returned for Alf's 60th birthday. Memorable info Birthday: 1946 Full Name: Barbara Stewart First Line: "I'm well, thank you. I gather you got my letter?" (on the phone to Don) Last Line: "Hello Alf. Happy birthday." Family Father '''Gordon Stewart '''Mother Sarah Jane Stewart Siblings Alf Stewart, Celia Stewart, Morag Bellingham, Debra Stewart, Colleen Smart (half, same father) Grandfathers Duncan Stewart Snr Spouse Donald Fisher (1969-1995) Children Alan Fisher (1970), Rebecca Nash (1973) Grandchildren Seb Miller Nieces/Nephews Owen Dalby, Quinn Jackson, Roo Stewart, Duncan Stewart, Bobby Marshall, Lance Smart Cousin Jennifer Atkinson Appearances 1988 Total: 32 episodes *Episode 98 (1 June 1988) *Episode 111 (20 June 1988) *Episode 112 (21 June 1988) *Episode 114 (23 June 1988) *Episode 115 (24 June 1988) *Episode 118 (29 June 1988) *Episode 119 (30 June 1988) *Episode 120 (1 July 1988) *Episode 121 (4 July 1988) *Episode 122 (5 July 1988) *Episode 124 (7 July 1988) *Episode 128 (13 July 1988) *Episode 129 (14 July 1988) *Episode 132 (18 July 1988) *Episode 133 (20 July 1988) *Episode 138 (27 July 1988) *Episode 139 (28 July 1988) *Episode 140 (29 July 1988) *Episode 141 (1 August 1988) *Episode 142 (2 August 1988) *Episode 143 (3 August 1988) *Episode 144 (4 August 1988) *Episode 148 (10 August 1988) *Episode 151 (15 August 1988) *Episode 152 (16 August 1988) *Episode 158 (24 August 1988) *Episode 159 (25 August 1988) *Episode 160 (26 August 1988) *Episode 161 (29 August 1988) *Episode 162 (30 August 1988) *Episode 163 (31 August 1988) *Episode 164 (1 September 1988) 1989 Total: 3 episodes *Episode 231 (25 January 1989) *Episode 232 (26 January 1989) *Episode 248 (22 February 1989) (flashback, played by Ann Fay) 1996 (played by Rona MacLeod) *Ep 2018 (25 Sep 1996) * *Ep 2024 (3 Oct 1996) 2005 Total: 1 episode *Ep 4000 (8 Jul 2005) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2005. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:1989 minor characters. Category:1996 minor characters. Category:2005 minor characters. Category:Stewart family. Category:Fisher family. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:1969 marriages. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish ancestry. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Reformed Characters Category:Summer Bay High School Teachers.